


The Binding

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidentally married but with a spell, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Knight!Gabriel, M/M, Mature for now but part two will have the sexy stuff, Overwatch - Freeform, Simple Witchcraft, made up world, witch!mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Queen Ana is in dire need of help. Her most loyal knight, Gabriel, was taken by whatever keeps the Forest of Abyss growing. Warriors, knights and even assassins have gone in under her name to search for her old friend, but none have been successful. The tales say the forest was raised by witches decades ago when they were pushed too far by humans. Who better to travel to such forest and find Gabriel than a witch?When McCree gets paid to rescue the Queen's knight, he expects to find a dead body as he knows the Forest of Abyss takes no prisoners. Instead he finds Gabriel, still breathing, captured by witches that keep the forest alive. They will let Gabriel go if Jesse proves he is worth saving. What can be more powerful and show more worth than a binding spell?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lonely_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Light/gifts).



> Today's the day to post the McReyes Halloween Exchange and I'm so lucky I Zev! The prompt chosen was 'Jesse is a witch and puts Reyes under a spell' (though took some liverties with the word under). I hope she enjoys it! October was a suddenly crazy busy month for me, so this is why I'm dividing my work into two and will hopefully finish the rest soon. I'm excited to finish it and bring more McReyes goodness into it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciate it. Check out Zev's work as she curretnly has two on-going McReyes fics. And of course check out the rest of the exchange over at twitter! ([twitter](https://twitter.com/McreyesExchange))

Queen Ana Amari had only heard the tales of her knights and guards when they stepped into the Forest of Abyss. Light did not cut through the trees, nor did colorful flowers bloom. Everything was dark, like it had been burned down, but somehow still stood. Crows flew by, giving some sign of life, other than that, there were no welcoming bird songs nor curious rabbits peeking to see the visitors. The Forest of Abyss had been a curse to the Kingdom of Touvaria, it seemed it was devouring it over the years, and nothing could stop it. The cause of it, had been a battle between witches and the knights of Amari’s ancestors decades ago. When the witches were cornered and lowered in numbers due to the war, they used the bit of magic and energy they had left to darken part of the forest as a last attempt to escape. It didn’t matter how small the area was, it felt like the king’s guards were going in circles trying to find them. The decaying woods had no end, luckily they got out alive. The others that went in after weren’t so lucky.

As the years passed, the darkness crawled over the dirt and grass and took life out of everything it came across like a plague. Though this was long before Ana’s reign, she was just as much a target of the forest’s revenge as the kings and queens before her. And that is why she was seeking help where her advisers had been against. But who had the higher chance of going into such a place and coming out alive than a witch?

“I am not certain about this, mother,” Princess Fareeha said, gripping her sword at her side.

“You have expressed your thoughts before,” Queen Ana notes. “But what else can we do?”

“If you let me—”

Ana laughs and halts, turning around to face her daughter. “No daughter of mine will set foot in that place.”

“Gabriel has taught me everything he knows,” Fareeha replies with sorrow at the edge of her words.

Ana’s lip quivers. “And where is he now?”

Fareeha lowers her gaze, apologizing without a word. Her mother places a hand on her cheek to lift her up. “We’re running out of options, my child. I have no one else to turn to.”

Fareeha nods and Ana begins her path again.

The forest they’re in is unlike The Forest of Abyss. It’s bright and birds sing as they build nests. Woodling creatures roam nearby, curious about the new guests. Ana has been near the Forest of Abyss, and, even with distance, the smell of ash and decay is pungent. In this forest, flowers perfume the wind.

The light smoke from a fire begins to appear the more they walk, and finally they spot the source. A cottage in the middle of a small field of purple hyacinths. It’s made of stone and wood, with a lovely iron design on the door. Fareeha steps before her mother, willing to be the one to enter first.

“I would not go in there if I were you.” A voice startles them. Fareeha turns and shields her mother from the man that had come from nowhere. “Legends say the man in there is mad. Dangerous, even. What would the Queen of Touvaria want with him?”

“If you know who I am, you must be who I am looking for.”

“Who would that be?”

“Jesse McCree”

“Oh, that man is fine. Handsome, very charming.” He walks confident in his loose, long sleeve shirt and tight black pants. A charming smile forms on his lips as he says, “Your portraits don’t do you justice, your highness.”

“Careful, witch,” Fareeha warns.

McCree cocks his head. His shoulder length hair is tied by a dark red ribbon that sways with the breeze. “Princess. I would have mistaken you for a knight.”

“Please, we mean no harm,” Ana says, forcing down her daughter’s hands as they hold her sword high.

“I know.” He says and steps between them. “Come in.”

The cottage is bigger inside than it appears from outside. The smell of herbs and incense is strong, but not annoying. They go well together to the point of soothing the visitors, even Fareeha, who sheaths her weapon and her shoulders relax.

“Tea?” McCree asks as he sits down on a chair by the fire, the tea delicate cups in front of him flood with light yellow liquid.

Ana goes to grab her cup, but Fareeha beats her to it to have a taste.

“That would do you no good. I can poison the cup after you’ve tasted,” he confesses.

“You don’t make it easy for people to trust you,” Fareeha says, harshly putting the cup down.

“Maybe it’s because I don’t trust them.”

“And with your history, how our people have treated you, I can understand,” Ana intervenes. “I will make this short and easy for all of us. I seek your help.”

“Oh?” He takes his cup and sips. “What reason does the Queen have to seek me out?”

“Are you familiar with the Forest of Abyss?”

He nods. “I do not know how to reverse it, if that is what you ask of me. That was before my birth, and the forest grows wilder. It takes what it wants. I alone cannot undo such a thing.”

“And I don’t expect you to.” Ana says as she grabs the second cup and drinks under Fareeha’s watchful eye. “Have you been in it?”

“I have. I do go in to see if I can study it, sadly I have found nothing to use against it. Never encountered anyone else in it, either.”

“So you have come out multiple times?”

McCree squints his eyes. “You want me to go in, and back out?”

“With someone,” Ana adds, placing her drink down. “My most trusted guard and friend was taken by it.”

“Taken?”

She nods. “His companions said he went to the edge of it, they don’t know why. And then something took him.”

“When?”

Ana breathes in. She’s afraid of what he’ll say once he answers. “A month.”

The witch opens his mouth and tilts his head. “Your highness—”

“I don’t expect you to find him alive. But I must try to figure out what happened to him at least. I owe him that.”

“I take it you suspect he’s gone?” Fareeha asks him.

“Sadly, I do.”

There’s silence. Then Ana speaks again. “I will pay you a large ransom for you to go in my name.” Jesse shifts on his chair, nodding his head lightly in disbelief. “I’ve sent knights, warriors and assassins, anyone I can think of, except your kind. Maybe that is the answer.”

“To find a dead body.”

“Watch your words,” Fareeha points at him.

“Fareeha,” Ana says softly. “We already talked about this.” Fareeha looks away, her eyes changing from courageous and anger to sadness.

“I am offering a big reward just for going in and out and bringing me something that will help me ease my worry,” Ana continues, shifting to the edge of her chair. “Will you accept?”

“I might wield magic, but going in for days to find a body and get out is power beyond me alone.”

“You can recruit others for help, I will take care of their payment.”

McCree brushes a finger over his lip in thought. His gaze is lower until he looks at Ana again. “This man must be really important to you.”

“A dear friend, who has saved me a hundred times. It is time I repay him the favor. And I’ve taken long enough.”

He looks at the fire, one hand on his temple, rubbing it softly. “I’ll do it.”

Ana breathes as her chest swells to his words.

“Will you need more men?” Fareeha asks.

“Then I won’t get the full reward.” He grins. “I promise I will do all I can to bring you peace.”

“Thank you.” She pauses, her smile fades. “But if…” Another moment of silence and Fareeha looks at her. “I do not know the kind of magic you can do, but if it is too late for him, I do not wish to have him brought back from death. I just need to know what has become of him…” She sighs as Fareeha grips her hand. “If there’s a chance—”

“Trust me, your highness, I agree on not bringing souls back. He would not be your trusted friend if I did.”

After Queen Ana and Princess Fareeha’s visit, McCree started to prepared for his trip. He brewed potions that could come in handy for his health and nutrition, he freshened up on some spells that would keep him secure and placed the items he would need in his old bag. The next morning, by invite of the Queen, he visited the palace and spent more time with her as she talked about her friend, Gabriel. He was an admirable man, though reckless when it came to defend her and Fareeha. He would risk his life for them, as a loyal knight would. McCree spoke to the men that had been with Gabriel before his disappearance, they say they were going in to help as they would also risk their lives for him. But he warned them not to before he walked to the forest, as if he knew he wasn’t coming back.

Jesse added to his belongings a portrait of Gabriel, a shirt, a piece of leather he cut from a boot, and a silver chain Gabriel always wore, but had been left behind during his attack. After a good lunch, he walked out of the palace and began his journey to rescue a man, or at least bring back what was left of him. Other witches would say he had gone mad or sold out for aiding the Queen whose ancestors pushed his to create the Forest of Abyss. Yet he did not feel like a traitor. He had seen Amari’s gaze, she was no more a part of that war than he was.

Jesse had been in the forest of Abyss, but always with the help of a teleportation spell that doesn’t last more than an hour. Once time runs out, he gets sucked back out and into his cottage. This time, he cannot use that spell since he knows it’ll take more than an hour to get Gabriel back. The first time he tried it, he was nervous, worried the spell would not work. The times after that, he was more confident and sure of it. Now, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s holding on to the strap of his bag, his hands would be shaking.

At least he knows his way around it. He’s gotten used to the fauna and few animals that roam around. No one should ever eat from what the forest offers, but if they must, the dark red apples at the end of the tree branches have proven to be safe, even if very bitter and might get someone sick if too much are eaten. McCree stays clear from the vibrant mushrooms. They glow white and can be attractive, but that’s what makes them deadly. The beetles that crawl out of the ground can be vicious in a group, and rabid squirrels can pull your eyes out, as one tried during Jesse’s adventures. That had been an interesting visit as the animal had done his attack right before Jesse teleported back, bringing the little guy with him. As much as he had wanted to kill the squirrel in the moment, he had managed to freeze it and come up with a cure. He was back to being a healthy squirrel and was set free in the forest around McCree’s home. That led Jesse to try his work on a plant, but that did not work as it only killed it. That’s why it simply seems impossible to reverse the Forest of Abyss. It’s unpredictable.

Outside of the forest, he grabs the piece of leather from Gabriel’s boot and sets it on fire in the air. He catches the ashes in a jar with light purple powder and shakes it. Once it’s mixed well, he sprinkles a bit on the grass and seals the jar again before hiding back in his bag that looks too small to hold the things it does. A few seconds after, glowing footprints appear on the ground, indicating Gabriel’s last steps. He follows them into the forest and the air shifts as sudden as a rock hitting Jesse’s chest. The air turns from warm, to cold and sharp to take. The smell of flowers rot into decaying skin and burnt wood. The foot marks continue, but the pattern changes as it seems Gabriel was struggling, he had gone back to the edge, but something pulled him in deeper. Jesse paces as if the tracks will disappear in seconds, as if he still has a chance to reach for Gabriel’s hand.

He comes to a stop when the prints disappear. Jesse looks up to the tall trees as if he would catch Gabriel flying. Then his head hangs, looking at the last print. Either he was carried off from this point on, or this was where he gave his last breath.

Hours pass and Jesse takes a look at his pocket watch to confirm it. He settles for the night, finding a good spot under a tree, free of mushrooms and beetles. He meditates for a few minutes, casting a shielding spell to become invisible to anyone else that might come across him during the night. Once it’s done, he casts a small flame in the air to have light as he pulls out Gabriel’s drawing to have a better look at him. To study him and picture any scenarios he could find the body in so he can recognize it. He leans back against the tree as the parchment paper remains in the air in front of him. Jesse pulls out a potion bottle that simply holds his own brewed tea, strong enough to bring him some sleep. As he drinks it, he stares into the man’s sharp eyes. Whoever dared to take him must not be afraid of death.

His hair is short on the sides and longer on top, brushed back. His cheekbones are as sharp as the sword he must carry and the scar over one shows he isn’t afraid of facing the deadliest of enemies. The more Jesse looks at the picture, the more he hopes to find the man alive, not only for the Queen, or for the reward, but to see the most beautiful man Jesse has laid his eyes on alive and back under the sunlight.

By keeping track of his watch, McCree can tell two days have passed, and no sign of human life, nor Gabriel’s body. When he woke up after his first night, he casted a spell with Gabriel’s shirt that would enhance his scent if Jesse got closer to where he was. It did not help as the day came to an end and the air did not smell like Gabriel.

On his third day, McCree does not wake up alone. He startles awake when he feels eyes on him. There are six cloaked figures a few feet in front of him. The tallest one seems to be leading them as he stands in front, pulls his hood down and looks down on Jesse with curiosity and regally. Jesse gets on his feet and a spell cooking in his mind in case he needs to flee.

“Tell me, traveler, why have you come and stayed in our home?” The man’s voice rises depending on the emphasis of his words.

“Your home?” Jesse questions. He has a better look at them all, their cloaks have intricate designs and each bears different accessories that have a forest theme to it. “You’re keeping it alive.”

The man nods. “We are keeping what the witches before us did.”

“Why?”

“Why?” The man laughs. “As one of us, you should understand. Is that why you are here too? To hide from them?”

McCree ponders on what to say, if he lies and can get to Gabriel, if would be riskier to get out. “No. I’m looking for someone.”

The man tilts his head and McCree looks for Gabriel’s portrait. Once he shows it, the witch’s eyes widen and then he smiles.

“Yes, we know of him. The Queen’s knight. What could you want from him?”

“He owes me money,” Jesse replies.

The man laughs low and places a hand on his chest. Call me Siebren. What can I call you?”

“Noah,” Jesse replies.

Siebren’s mouth twitch. “I will let that one pass as you have your reasons to lie to me, but trust me, brother, we will not harm you. He might, on the other hand.”

“He?”

Siebren turns and raises his hand. In the middle of the circle the other witches have created, an altar of stone raises. There’s a body lying on it and Jesse’s chest tightens. He gives a hesitant step and Siebren nods, allowing him to step closer.

Gabriel lays on a bed of black roses, with his sword laying on his chest, but he wears no armor, just the under shirt and leather pants. He looks just like the drawing, except the sides of his head had grown out a little and his beard covers his jaw instead of just around his mouth. “He’s alive,” Jesse notes. “What have you done to him?” Jesse asks, allowing anger to show through, whether Siebren believes it or not, he has to try and form a connection to this man.

“He will feel the pain his ancestors caused ours as they were driven to the forest,” Siebren says bitterly. “He chose to serve the crown, he chose his side.”

“That was before his time, as mine. He has nothing to do with it.”

“He tried to attack us,” a female witch says. “He voluntarily walked to the forest and attacked.”

Jesse does not believe it, as all stories say Gabriel did walk to the forest, but never attacked anything until he was being pulled.

“I can sense great power in you,” Siebren brings Jesse’s attention back to him. “But something’s pulling you back. Could it be this man?” He looks at Gabriel, then back at Jesse. “Give me a good reason as to why I should give him back to you, and I will let you take him.”

Jesse looks down at Gabriel, looking so soundly asleep, but Jesse can only imagine the damage the witches have caused him, or want to cause him. He dares to touch the man’s hand, not caring if there could be anything harmful. “We’re bound.”

“Are you, now?” Siebren asks, and Jesse can’t tell if he believes him.

“He promised himself to me, but the damn fool still obeys the crown under oath. I told him that would get him in trouble. We’ve been bound only for a while before you took him.”

“Why did it take you this long to come?” Siebren questions.

“The palace doesn’t know about us. Even when I asked, I was turned away. It wasn’t until I paid another guard that I got the answer. And you must have done something to fog our binding. I knew something had happened because I felt my soul draining.”

“His heart beats, but it does not answer to its companion.” Siebren walks to one side. “His soul is captured, spinning and spinning inside, not understanding how he breathes, yet he does not shine. That is why you felt yours fading. To the world, he’s a dead man. If you can wake him, it means what you say is true. Use that bond you say you have. Then you may take him. If you fail, you will be buried with him, wide awake.”

McCree tightens one fist behind the altar while he nods calmly. He places both hands on Gabriel’s and leans closer. Finally, the rotting air is gone and he can only smell Gabriel and roses that somehow have stayed fresh. Maybe it’s the life coming from the man he was sent to rescue, and the man he will bind to him without his consent. But if he wants to get paid and be on the Queen’s good side, he has to try everything he has under his sleeve. And that is a bracelet made of lavender flowers around his wrists, the flower perfect for binding someone as their scent soothes the heart and allows easy connections. A powerful flower when it comes to love. Jesse whispers an incantation, and both bracelets begin to slither until they extend and wrap around Gabriel’s wrists as well, under the cuffs of his shirt.

Jesse has never bound anyone to him, but there’s always a first, and so he studied how. Practicing is rough since no one would ever volunteer for that, less if the witch doesn’t know the spell to unbind them, like Jesse. He focuses his energy on Gabriel and him, and how their hands seem to fit perfectly together when he ties his fingers between Gabriel’s. He rests his head on Gabriel’s chest, making the crystal on his chain touch Gabriel. The crystal holds Jesse’s energy, he always keeps it charged and tries not to use it in cases like these. Binding will drain it, and will give him no chance to escape without a few scratches. And, if the binding spell doesn’t work, he won’t be able to fight the other witches off.

He tells himself this is the man he’s destined to be. Because, though they live opposite lives, they can find balance with each other as well as similarities. They can make it through anything from calming seas to vicious storms. He chants softly, “Our hearts beat as one, together we belong”, and offers the roses around them as offerings to the good of the moon that’s witnessing their holy union.

McCree can feel it and his eyes snap opened. He can feel Gabriel’s heartbeat as if it was beside his. He can hear his voice calling his name, learning it. To seal it, Jesse raises his head and looks at Gabriel lovingly before brushing his thumb over his cheek and leaning closer to kiss his lips. As if Jesse had woken him up from death, Gabriel begins to open his eyes softly.

“You…” he says, voice hoarse and groggy.

“Hush, my love,” Jesse says, and then whispers with a sharper edge. “For your sake.” Jesse looks at the witches around him as they all look at Siebren. Siebren smiles and nods.

In a blink, the scenery around Jesse and Gabriel twists and shifts. The darkness is consumed by light. Once it all stops moving, they’re outside the Forest of Abyss. Gabriel’s laying on the floor, groaning and coughing. Jesse crouches down next to him, pulling a bottle of his tea. “Drink this.”

Gabriel glares at him, his eyes adjusting to the light. “Why would I drink that? Who are you and what did you do to me?”

“I can get you back to the palace safely, but you have to drink this,” Jesse half lies. Gabriel could be awake for the journey back, but it would be easier to charge Jesse’s crystal enough to teleport them to the palace if Gabriel is asleep.

He can see the shift in Gabriel, the bond working as the man’s guard lowers. In normal circumstances, by what Ana told Jesse of Gabriel, he would have smashed the bottle and found a way to kill Jesse with his bare hands. But the bond is making him hesitate with Jesse, making him listen. Gabriel takes the bottle and drinks. “It’s tea.”

Jesse smiles softly and nods. “You need to rest before we get to the palace.”

“Why?”

“You will have all your answers then, but just trust me on this. Ana asked me to get you out, that’s all you need to know now.”

“Ana,” Gabriel says the name in a sigh. Jesse’s chest tightens to the sound like a jealous lover. What if they are more than a knight and his queen?

“Lay down, all right? You’ll be awake in no time.”

“Who are you?’ Gabriel’s voice becomes lower as the tea starts kicking in. “Why did you help me?”

“I told you, Ana asked me.”

“Still, I…” Gabriel drawls. He knows there’s more to it. He can sense something between them that he doesn’t understand yet, and Jesse knows he will get hell when Gabriel wakes up, but for now, he falls asleep and Jesse begins to meditate as his crystal charges under the sunlight, in a bed of fresh flowers.

The guards at the palace doors almost attack Jesse when he suddenly appears in front of them. Luckily they catch sight of Gabriel, who Jesse’s carrying. They open the doors for him and one guard leaves to get Ana as the other helps Jesse with Gabriel. The guard suggests the infirmary, but Jesse assures him he will not need it for now. Instead they take Gabriel to his own chamber and lay him on the bed. Ana and Fareeha barge in a minute later, followed by a blonde man in fancy clothes. The queen’s face runs through many emotions. First surprise to see her friend with color on his skin, then tears as she realized he was real, but then comes the questions and doubt.

“Did you do what I asked you not to?” Ana asks Jesse as she steps closer to Gabriel’s bed.

“No, your highness. He was alive when I found him.”

“How?” Fareeha asks. “I’m… thankful, so thankful!” Fareeha sounds close to tears. “But gods, he looks like he never left.” Besides his hair growing, Gabriel looked well-nourished and unharmed physically.

“Has he said anything to you?” Ana asks.

“The witches that captured him had him in a trance. But he woke up when they set him free.”

“Witches?” the man asks.

Jesse nods and continues, “I gave him some tea to get him to sleep again, or it would have been harder to get here.”

“So you can wake him?” Fareeha asks.

Jesse nods, unsure if he wants to at the moment. But with all of them watching, he has no choice. They make room for him as he walks to the bed and places his hands on Gabriel’s eyes. He focuses his energy on him as he asks Gabriel to wake up. But something is wrong. There’s something obstructing his mind, something dark that took over the magic in Jesse’s tea and used it against him.

“What’s the matter?” the blonde demands to know, irritated.

“I can’t wake him.”

He grabs Jesse’s shoulder and turns him. “What did you do?”

“My potions should not keep him asleep for long, and I should be able to wake him.” Jesse shrugs his hand away. “Clearly the spell they used on him isn’t completely worn off yet.”

“We should get a doctor, or someone to watch over him,” Ana suggests.

“Trust me, I’m the best to wake him.” Jesse dips his hand down his bag until it reaches his elbow and pulls out some bottles with herbs, innocence and then a crystal the size of his head that he places on the table by Gabriel’s bed. “It might take hours, but I can do it, soothingly. There’s no telling what hides behind the trance and the time he’s been under.”

“I will stay,” Ana says.

“If she does, I will too,” Fareeha follows her stubborn mother.

“Your highnesses, I would advise against it,” the blonde man says. “I can watch and handle him.”

Jesse looks at them all, watching Gabriel, waiting for the second he opens his eyes. That just might be too much for Gabriel who will have many questions. “For his sake, you should all leave. I must do this alone, without any distractions.”

“Why alone?” The man questions, offended.

“I will sense when he starts regaining consciousness, and I will tell you.” McCree, unbothered if they listen or not, walks to the love seat by the window. “If you don’t mind, I could use some rest as well, before I get started.”

“He might be right,” Fareeha says, looking at Gabriel sadly. “We don’t know what’s going through his mind right now, or what happened.”

“And when are you going to tell us?” The man demands.

“Jack,” Ana says, pushing at his chest. “He brought Gabriel back. We owe him peace and time.”

“And how do we know he’s the real Gabriel? It could be an illusion.”

“I’m flattered you think I’m powerful enough to pull this off for hours, even days, but no. He’s Gabriel Reyes, and you can ask him anything once he’s awake and not disoriented. He will have questions first.”

“I will leave,” Fareeha volunteers. “But please, let me know when he wakes up.”

McCree nods and looks out the window as Fareeha walks away.

“He brought Gabriel back,” Ana repeats to Jack, low enough for Jesse to still hear. “Why would he hurt him now?”

“Forgive me if I worry about you and your daughter’s safety.” There’s a pause, and Jesse can feel Jack’s eyes on him. “Fine. But I will be checking in every hour.”

Ana laughs softly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She begins her slow walk out of the room, her eyes lingering on Jesse the whole way out. Jack’s footsteps are sharper and quicker, but he also leaves, closing the door behind.

McCree’s on his feet in seconds and searching through his bag. “I know you’re here somewhere.” He dips his arm deeper until the opening of the bag reaches his shoulder. He finally finds what he’s looking for and pulls out a tome that he sets on the edge of the bed. He flips the pages and his finger glances over one until he finds the binding spell he used. He flips one more page and back. “No reverse spell? Are you kidding me?” he sighs and looks at Gabriel, pondering on any ideas he could have before he wakes up.

Sadly, nothing comes to mind. He thinks about another kiss as he stares at Gabriel’s lips, but of course that won’t do anything without magic behind it. He thinks about a memory erasing spell, but the bond will remain and Gabriel will feel a missing piece. A pain that will never be cured, just like Jesse.

There’s nothing to do but wait. If Jack checks on them, and Jesse’s not present, that will be a bad look on McCree. But once Gabriel wakes up, Jesse can go to his cottage and get some things to help. Even if he can’t be apart from Gabriel for long, he can at least return with supplies. For now, he needs rest. And then get started on waking him up. He returns to the chair and closes his eyes for a moment that draws into an hour.

Jack wakes Jesse up, demanding that he begins, or he will not get paid the other half and could be imprisoned. McCree rolls his eyes as Jack leaves, slamming the door and making it echo. Jesse stretches and takes off his coat, staying on his brown loose shirt and tight black pants. He gets some candles out of his bag and lights them up before placing them around the bed. He lights the incense and sits on the bed, crossed legged by Gabriel’s side. He searches through, uses the connection he and Gabriel now share to find what clouds his mind, what’s keeping him asleep. He just sees darkness. Slowly, he feels himself beginning to float, at least his focus remains for the rest of the day and night that he tries to bring Gabriel’s mind back.

It isn’t until dawn that he begins to feel something in him stirring. Gabriel is coming to his senses, finally. McCree gets on his feet and opens the door. He finds Jack leaning from the wall, but he stands straight as soon as Jesse peaks his head. With one look, he understands.

“Call the queen,” he tells the guard across the door who listens and hurries away.

Jesse wants to ask how long he had been standing there, if he really checked in every hour since Jesse never felt him. Instead he steps aside and allows Jack in. Once he’s by Gabriel’s bed, he extends his hand over him, wanting to touch but unsure. Gabriel’s eyelids twitch and he swallows as he turns his head. McCree closes the door softly to not startle the man and stays behind, letting Jack be the first face Gabriel sees.

“Jack?” Jesse hears the man, voice as before, but sharper. “Where am I?”

“Easy!” Jack quickly says when Gabriel tries to sit up. “You’re home.”

Gabriel tries again, this time Jack helps him. The man looks across the bedroom and finds Jesse’s gaze. They lock together like they’ve been searching for each other for years. And Jesse’s heart gives a thump strong enough to feel like it ran out of his chest to be by Gabriel’s side. Jesse’s so focused on the man he bounded, he’s almost hit by the door opening.

“My apologies, McCree,” Ana says, but hurries to Gabriel as she’s followed by Fareeha.

“Who are you?” Gabriel asks, still looking at Jesse between Ana and Jack.

“He saved you,” Ana answers. “He got you out of the Forest of Abyss.”

Gabriel finally looks away and Jesse can move again. “Do you remember anything?” Ana asks when she sees Gabriel’s puzzled look.

“I was on my way to delivering the message to King Akande.” Jesse’s eyes widened slightly. King Akande was known to be the opposite of Ana and her ruling. Where she was kind and patient, he was greedy and cunning. “When we passed the forest, I heard something, but my party did not.”

“What did you hear?” Jack inquires.

“Whispers, they said nothing, but something at the same time. It was…” Gabriel trails off and rubs his face. “I told my party to not follow because I had a bad feeling. Still, I got closer, and something pulled me in and didn’t let go of me. I was dragged, and told my group to leave, as I know I was not returning. At least they had a chance.”

“And after that?” Ana asks.

“Nothing. It was like I fell asleep.”

“Are you sure?” McCree asks, all heads turn to him. He walks closer to the group as he says, “You were captured by witches. A coven lives in that forest and they keep it alive with dark magic.”

“Finally, you give us information,” Jack says, bitterly.

“It is better than nothing,” Ana says. “Go on, McCree.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Jesse says with a little bow, mocking Jack. “The leader calls himself Siebren, he told me you were going to feel the pain his ancestors felt when Amari’s sent them to hide in that forest.” McCree crosses one arm and uses it to rest his other elbow on it as he taps his chin. “I imagined he was torturing you in your sleep.”

“Then why keep him healthy?” Jack asks. “As far as you look at least.”

“Yes, Gabriel, how do you feel?” Fareeha asks, concerned.

Gabriel takes a moment to answer. “Besides confused, fine.”

The room goes quiet with uncertainty.

“Who is he?” Gabriel continues to ask.

“He’s a doctor,” Ana replies, and Jesse can’t tell if she’s joking or not.

“I’m no fool, Ana,” he says, quickly scanning the room with candles, burned out incense, herbs and the crystal. “You hired a witch to find me?”

“I ran out of options. Besides, the forest is crawling with magic, he should have been the option from the start. And he got you here.”

Gabriel examines McCree from head to toe and, with a frown, says, “but at what cost?”

Jesse huffs and goes to the chair to grab his coat. “I should head out now.”

“No, please,” Ana says. “It’s very late, or early, but I’m sure you barely got any sleep.”

“Yes, you should stay,” Fareeha adds. “We can get you food as well. Neither of you have eaten in hours.”

“Where is he going to stay? Here?” Gabriel asks, his voice was not angry or irritated. It sounded more like he didn’t mean to ask out loud.

“I will take you to one of our guest chambers,” Fareeha offers.

“Thank you kindly,” Jesse says. “I’ll just get my stuff and we can leave.”

Fareeha nods and they awkwardly stand, looking at Jesse as he collects his supplies. The gaze he can vividly feel is Gabriel’s. McCree feels completely exposed and vulnerable to him, without any clothes, without skin. Like Gabriel’s staring at his soul and heart, finding what makes Jesse stronger and weaker. It should scare Jesse to feel like this with such a dangerous human, instead it makes him feel secure.

To be a guest room, is almost as big as his cottage, but roomier without all the knick-knacks and piled books. His bed is much more comfortable, and he falls asleep as soon as he has some very early breakfast.

McCree wakes up in the late afternoon, and the first thing he does is knock on Gabriel’s door, which is not that far from his room. He doesn't get an answer and sets off to find him. Luckily, the bond and magic make it easier so he doesn’t waste time exploring the parts of the palace that are unknown to him. He doesn’t go near him though, he just watches from a balcony as Gabriel walks around the garden with Jack by his side. They’re in no hurry, enjoying the fresh air and their company. Jesse notices Gabriel smiling, it’s easier now to see that he has trimmed his beard back to how it looked in the drawing Ana gave Jesse. Though his hair is still the same as when Jesse found him. Gabriel is not the only one pleased with the stroll, Jack looks even happier with a bright smile. Maybe it’s not Ana Jesse has to worry about. Not that he should worry about any of them. Gabriel can do as he pleases.

Though Gabriel seems fine, Jesse should still keep an eye out. He tries as much as he can to follow Gabriel without being spotted. He expects the man will go train with other guards, but he seems to take it slow and stays between the walls of the palace in clothes rather than armor. There’s a point where Gabriel’s alone, walking down an empty and plain hallway. It doesn’t have columns for Jesse to hide, or even long drapes.

“Will you stop following me?” Gabriel turns, catching Jesse off guard.

Jesse crosses his arms. “I was just making sure you were fine.”

“I had gone through two wars by the time you turned fifteen. I am fine. You may leave and go back to your forest.”

“If you would let me examine you—”

“Are you a doctor, too? No, thank you. I can go to our own.”

“Is there a problem?” Ana appears, almost gliding gracefully over the tiles in a dark green gown.

“Your witch has been following me all day.”

“I just found you.”

“Do you think I didn’t notice you watching me and Jack earlier?” Gabriel recalls, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “Or after I visited the stables? Or during my training with Fareeha?”

“You were training?” Ana asks, about to scold.

“She was showing me something Wilhelm taught her,” he replies with a shrug.

“I hope that was all you did. I do not want you picking up a weapon any time soon.”

He scoffs.

“And McCree, if you’re waiting for the rest of your payment, I’m having it settled as we speak.”

“I trust you will keep your part of the deal, your majesty. I simply am loving the court life.”

She laughs lightly. “It suits you well. I would have no trouble hosting you for a while longer.”

“It would be wise to stay for a few days, to make sure Gabriel has fully recovered and is well.”

“I am. I do not need a witch following me around.” Gabriel gives two steps and he’s crowding Jesse. His scent is musky and addictive, it settles nicely when Jesse breathes in. His lips are tempting him to kiss, to remind him what they are even if he doesn’t know. But Jesse knows he feels something, and Jesse is damning himself for doing it so. “I will kick you out myself if you continue to follow me.”

“Gabriel, he’s just worried. He saved you, after all.”

Gabriel squints his eyes. “And I keep wondering how exactly. Did those witches just let you take me? Sounds too easy after they’ve kept me for a month there.”

“Yes, that does sound curious,” Ana agrees, touching her jaw.

Jesse bites his bottom lip and looks around. “Is there a place we can talk, privately?”

Gabriel shields Ana, “Why?”

“So I can answer that question.”

Ana nods, “Follow me. There’s an empty drawing room nearby.”

Ana goes first and Gabriel follows quickly to be between her and Jesse. McCree doesn’t mind. Once the trio gets to the room, Jesse closes it and begins his explanation. He tells them about Siebren asking Jesse to prove Gabriel is worth saving, that he is something to Jesse. McCree tells them he thought of everything he could in the time being, but he knew they would not let Gabriel go that easy, just like Gabriel noted earlier.

“You bound me to you?!” Gabriel’s voice rises when Jesse finally gets to what he did.

“And by that you mean…?”

“It’s like…” Jesse begins, but trails off, rubbing his neck.

Gabriel, pinching the bridge of his nose, responds, “We’re basically married.”

“Oh,” Ana says and after a second it truly hits her. She claps her hands, “Oh! We haven’t celebrated a wedding since… mine.”

“And look how that turned out,” Gabriel says.

“At least he’s not dead,” she points out.

“How do you know what that is?” McCree asks Gabriel.

“Is not that difficult of a concept to learn,” Gabriel replies. “As someone in charge of guarding the queen and leading her troops, I have to at least know the basics of every possible threat. Including witches.”

“What makes being bound any different than human marriage?” Ana questions.

“It’s a deeper connection. I tied our souls together, in a way.”

“I thought both had to be witches, or at least be aware,” Gabriel says, growling the last part.

“No, humans and witches can be bound. It’s just harder on the human if that bond ever broke or is affected.”

“That’s why I trusted you, wasn’t it?” Gabriel realizes. “When you got me out, I woke up.”

Jesse nods.

“I wish I hadn’t.”

McCree doesn’t know what to say, thankfully, Ana fills the silence. “Is there a way to reverse it?”

“There should be.”

“Should be?” Gabriel repeats.

“I don’t know how.”

“What kind of witch learns a spell without learning one to counter it?”

“Many,” Jesse answers. “There must be one, maybe in my books back at the cottage.”

“Then that’s where you should be,” Gabriel points out.

“For a while.”

Gabriel crosses his arms and he looks close to grabbing Jesse by the neck. “What do you mean?”

“When two people are bound this way, distance can harm the soul. I can leave for a while, but soon you will feel its effect, so will I. And it’ll be worse if you also travel and go even further. Let’s not forget, gods forbid, if anything happens to one of us before I undo the bond, the hit will be hard.”

“I don’t even know you,” Gabriel says.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s strange, but it worked. I didn’t think it would, yet our souls connected easily. Maybe what they did to you made it very weak. Or it knew it was the only way to save you.”

“Or, you’re meant to be,” Ana says, smiling.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gabriel says, grimacing. “I would never bed a witch.”

Jesse frowns. “You’re not exactly marriageable, honey. You rot anything you walk by with the smell of blood on your hands.”

“Most come from your kind.”

Jesse can feel his fingertips burning, and feels the flicker of a flame before Ana interferes. “All right, that’s enough.” She pushes Gabriel back. “Don’t forget he’s the reason you’re here.”

Gabriel says nothing to her, just looks at Jesse and demands, “Just fix this.”

“I will. I can feel my soul deteriorating by being near you. I think it’d be relieved once I leave.”

“Then do what you need to,” Gabriel challenges. “Just do not follow me every minute.”

“Believe me, I don’t want to, but I am concerned for your health for now. And curious, to be honest. I’ve never meant a human that went through a something like you did, and get their soul bind to a witch.” Jesse leans closer to Gabriel, studying his face and eyes, seeing if he can catch a glimpse of that light that makes Gabriel fight to the death. He notices a faint blush on the man’s cheeks before he shoves McCree away.

“If we’re done here, I have things to do.” He turns to Ana and bows. He doesn’t pay Jesse any more attention before he leaves.

“No matter what he says, I am thankful you saved him. But you must also see his side.”

“I do, your highness. I was just doing my best to get the job done. No one here would have responded kindly knowing I could have saved him and chose not to.”

She nods. “If you need to, you may stay. I will let the guards know so you may come and go as you please.”

“Thank you, your majesty. I will try to do this as quickly as possible. On that note, I will be leaving the castle today so I can get some supplies and books.”

“They might not be the same, but we do have a library, and a study nearby. They’re free for you to use. Our doctor may also help you with supplies.”

“I doubt it, but I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you.” He bows. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Ana chuckles. “Gabriel truly doesn’t know what a charming husband he has.”

It’s much easier to teleport to his cottage without Gabriel’s weight on his shoulders. His home greets him with an opened door and he hisses when he sees the plants on his windowsill drying up. The first thing he does is water them and nurse back the ones that are almost gone. He does a quick inventory and notices his frog eyes, crow feather and deer blood are missing.

“Olivia,” he groans.

“You called,” he turns to find the witch in a purple dress, brown hair brushed to one side, sitting on his chair like the place belongs to her.

“I asked you to water my plants, and to not steal. You did the opposite.”

“You act so surprised. You should have asked Satya to watch over your home, then.”

“She was busy,” he notes. “I’m stuck with you.”

“Your plants are fine, and you rarely use those supplies,” she points out.

“I still like to have a good amount.”

“You’ll get them back,” she stands up. “You’re home now.”

“For a while,” he says and walks over to a pile of books before crouching down to trail his finger down their spines. “My work at the palace is not done.”

“Oh, you’re the queen’s witch now?” She leans down, resting an arm and chin over his shoulder. “I would like an introduction to Queen Amari.”

“In your dreams,” he says. “I don’t need you messing this up.” He stands up and mumbles, “already did that myself.”

“What was that?” Olivia asks with interest.

“I said, I will pay you.” He walks over to his lit fireplace, gets his hand in the fire that parts for him, and pulls out an iron box that jingles when he shakes it and places it down on the table. “Might want to let it cool down for a moment.”

“Smart, hide it in a fire. I might not deal with elements, but I can pick up a pitcher filled with water and put it out.”

“Dear, the fire won’t go out that way. Besides, that was all that was hiding in it. Of course I keep the rest in another place.”

“The rest?” She skips to the box and touches it, but pulls her hand back as it is still hot. “How much is she paying you?”

“You would love to know.”

She rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip. “How long are you staying?”

“Hopefully a week or less.” He goes to a bookshelf and finally finds a useful book that he hides in his bag. “Do you know how to break a binding spell?”

She barks a laugh. “I don’t even know how to do a binding spell. Wouldn’t want to do it by accident.”

Jesse stays quiet as he continues to check his books and paces to another pile.

“Wait,” she starts when he says nothing. “You bounded yourself to someone?”

“No, someone at the palace did. That’s why I’m staying, they asked me to undo it.”

She hums and nods. “Good luck to you and someone at the palace.”

“Please, watch over my home while I’m away.”

“Will I get another coin box that isn’t burning?” She taps the iron box, testing the temperature.

“I promise.”

“Then I will.”

“And don’t take things that aren’t yours.”

“That I cannot promise.”

The next day, Jesse found a spot in the garden to sit and do some reading. Under a beautiful tree with white flowers that once in a while fell to the wind. He hadn’t done much the day before, giving himself some rest, and to enjoy the life he had been invited to live in. But he had to begin his true research, he has a hunch Gabriel won’t let him slack off.

“Sleep well?” Jesse raises his head to look at the man that was just in his thoughts. He’s still in normal clothes, it seems Ana has not given him permission to pick up a weapon yet.

“I did.” Jesse closes the book. “How about you?”

Gabriel hesitates to answer. “Alright.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Fine,” Gabriel replies firmly, and sounds like he doesn’t want to keep being asked that.

“Right. You’ve been to wars even before I was born.”

Gabriel scoffs. “I am not that old.”

“Sure, old man.” Jesse stands up.

“Have you found anything?”

Jesse grins and shakes his head. “If I do, you’d be the first to know. I’m always honest with my lovers.”

Gabriel growls. “We are not lovers.”

“Can’t you take a joke?”

“Not from you.”

Jesse snorts and begins to walk away. He expects that would be all, but Gabriel is a few steps behind. “Now you’re following me?”

“You had no problem following me.”

“For your health.”

“I’m doing it for the queen’s.”

Jesse turns around. “Why would I hurt her? If I wasn’t an ally, I would’ve fled with her coins.”

“You could have other motives.” Gabriel squints his eyes. “People get close to her for more than coin.”

“I have no interest in becoming king, or prince, just to be clear.” McCree spins and continues to walk. “Since you’re so keen on following me, might as well learn something about each other.”

“I do not think that’s—”

“Are you originally from Touvaria?” Jesse cuts him off.

Gabriel clears his throat and after two seconds answers, “I was born in Ethunia, I trained there and served their king until I turned twenty-five.”

“What happened?”

More hesitation. “Ana and King Lindholm are allies. She was in need of more soldiers and he offered me a post in her army. Though it was painful for him to part with me, he knew I would thrive better under Ana’s reign.”

“It seems you have.” Jesse nods and looks at him as Gabriel walks by his side. “She cares for you. She came to me so I would rescue her trusted friend, not just any knight.”

That forms a small smile on his lips. “I would lay my life for her. It’s my job.” They walk a few more feet before Gabriel asks, “where are you from?”

“I come from across the seas. An island you probably don’t know about.”

“Try me.”

“Truzelan, way up north from here.”

“Truzelan,” Gabriel repeats, searching in his mind for what he knows. “Last I read of it, the current ruler overthrew the last king.”

“I believe her title is Queen Calamity,” he huffs.

“Is that why you left?”

“I knew her. I worked for her.”

“You helped her tyranny?” Gabriel asks, stopping and causing Jesse to halt as well. Planting his feet on the ground under his frightful gaze.

“Are you gonna prison me?”

“By law, I can’t.”

“Look, I may not agree with Calamity’s ideals anymore, but the old king was much worse. The island is better off now with her like that.” Jesse mumbles, “even if it’s a land of thieves and mercenaries now.”

“So you’ve only been in Touvaria for a year?”

Jesse nods and begins to walk again. “Well, on the land it shares with other kingdoms. I was in Ceavalon just two months ago.”

“You won’t say here for long, then?”

“That must make you happy,” McCree comments.

After a quiet moment, Gabriel says, “It does.”

But Jesse knows he’s lying. He’s forcing himself to say that just as Jesse felt forced to say the line before it. Though McCree wants to fix what he did, his heart sinks to the thought of being torn away from Gabriel’s. It doesn’t matter now, once he finds a spell to reverse it, their beings will be restored to normal and it would be like they never met.

Jesse lies awake at night, unable to sleep a wink. Even if he’s tired, nothing can make him keep his eyes closed for long. He even tried his tea, but once that didn’t work he knew he wasn’t the problem. Gabriel was. The man was restless, uncomfortable and something was scaring him. This is the moment that comes with big regret. McCree went from being a lone witch, isolated from others and traveling kingdoms to caring for a stranger he saved, and kissed, in a curse forest.

McCree decides to at least fix this problem and gets up to find Gabriel. Something tells him the man isn’t in his chambers, and after some exploring, he finds the library. Gabriel is the only one there, sitting by a table, reading a book.

“Hey,” Jesse says softly, but he still startles him.

“Hey,” Gabriel replies, looking away. The oil lamp by his side allows Jesse to see the darker blush on his cheeks as well as the dark circles under his eyes.

“You look tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought I would try and do something to help you.”

Jesse leans over the table and sees an illustration of a witch. “I’m thankful, but I doubt you will find an answer in any of the books here. They only share the simple facts, and fake ones, about witches. Besides, if Ana had a book deep enough into witchcraft in her collection, she could be aligned with them. Not a good image for other kingdoms.”

“I had to try at least,” Gabriel says, shutting the book in defeat. “I do not mean to offend you, but I cannot be bound to a witch. I could tell there was something between us from the moment I woke up. Now I can’t keep certain thoughts out of my mind, and they involve you.”

Jesse nods. “I understand.” He also has had more thoughts about Gabriel than he would like to admit.

“I never noticed how big my bed was. Or how lonely my days were. How cold my room is,” Gabriel sighs.

“I found something,” Jesse says to stop the man from continuing. Jesse has also noticed certain things. How his cottage was too crowded yet empty without Gabriel close. How dull it all looked, but then he returned to the palace and his life regained color again. “It’s simple, and I don’t think it’ll work but…”

“I am willing to try.”

Jesse licks his lips and nods. “Come with me then.”

McCree leads Gabriel to his room. Once inside, he finds Gabriel’s curiosity adorable. The man’s eyes roam over every candle, he admires every jar out as well as the flowers and crystals. “See something you like?”

“No,” Gabriel answers, pulling his hand away from touching a galaxite stone. “Why are we here?”

“Meditation,” Jesse answers and pushes the two chairs in front of the fire to make room. “Both of us have to be at ease, together, so our souls can be together.”

“Sounds like the opposite of what we want,” Gabriel notes, meeting McCree in front of the fire.

“I thought so too, and it’s not proven to work, but it will give our souls a chance to connect and see if they are compatible. If they find trouble with each other, it would be easier to part once I do have the unbound spell.”

Gabriel tilts his head, turning it towards the fire. “It sort of makes sense. Hopefully they will hate each other.”

Jesse chuckles. “Hope so too.”

McCree gets a bouquet of jasmines from his bag. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the limitless bag but says nothing as Jesse pulls the flowers out and draws a circle on the floor with them. “Sit in the circle,” he tells Gabriel and the man listens. McCree brings a stick of incense, a few candles, a jar with a mix of flower petals and a rose quartz. Lastly, he grabs an empty bronze bowl that normally has water for his hands and face in the morning. He places the bowl between him and Gabriel and raises his hand. The bowl is filled with clear water, which he dips the quartz in as well as pours the petals over it. Gabriel watches quietly, following every move his hands make. Suddenly, Jesse realizes the circle barely gives them room and space. The book did say the circle could not be bigger than seven feet. They have to make sure their souls find each other quick.

“Give me your hands,” Jesse asks as he places his by each side of the bowl.

Gabriel slowly places the back of his hands on Jesse’s palms, and Jesse is surprised by how gentle they feel. Yet, he’s sure their punches would be made of iron. He also cannot deny the lightning that runs through his fingers and he’s sure Gabriel felt it too as his lips parted.

“Close your eyes, and think of nothing,” Jesse tells him. “Only focus on you and me. We’re alone here. No one can see us, hear us or interrupt us.”

Gabriel nods and Jesse watches how he closes his eyes. Jesse does the same after enjoying the man’s beautiful face falling at ease. McCree clears his mind, he’s used to this, but he can feel Gabriel is having trouble. “Breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth,” he suggests and notices the change in Gabriel. “Empty mind. Focus on my touch.” Gabriel turns his hands, linking his fingers with Jesse in a gentle hold.

Gabriel exhales and his body melts. “That’s it,” Jesse coos.

McCree feels in control. It feels like a normal meditation session, and he thinks that’s all it will be. Suddenly, his soul feels warm and uncontrollable. It’s stirring inside of Jesse like a kid, tumbling everywhere and burning so much Jesse can feel his chest is about to combust. He doesn’t hate it. Doesn’t love it either, because it means his soul found a home next to Gabriel’s. It means the parting will be a lot harder.

He wants to wake up, but his own soul fights back. He keeps Jesse delirious and numb while it plays with Gabriel’s. They explore each other’s body without touching more than their hands. They feel each other’s memories, past pains and joys. They mourn their losses—Jesse’s parents, Gabriel’s mother—and cheer their victories.

Finally, when the souls say it’s enough, Jesse feels it coming back to him. His eyelids flutter open as Gabriel opens his eyes, too. They sit there, staring at each other without a word. Gabriel swallows and it’s the first to look away as his jaw clenches.

“I’ll continue my research,” Jesse says.

Gabriel nods. “I’ll… I’ll wait for your findings.” Gabriel gets on his feet quickly and directs to the door.

“Wait!” Jesse calls and gets up. Gabriel stops as McCree heads to his crystals and grabs the galaxite Gabriel was about to touch earlier. “This one spoke to you, didn’t it?”

“I do not believe in your magic and tricks,” Gabriel says, offended Jesse would say such a thing.

“It doesn’t matter, something drew you to it.” Jesse grabs Gabriel’s hand and places the stone on it. “It’s good to help you clear your mind and fall asleep. Put it under your pillow and it should help.”

“I don’t need your witchcraft,” Gabriel insists and Jesse expects him to throw the stone.

“One stone won’t turn you into a witch, Reyes.” Jesse grins. “Give it a try, because I know if Ana sees you this tire, she won’t let you leave the palace.”

Gabriel looks at the galaxite as he ponders it. His fist closes around it and he says, “it won’t work.”

Jesse shrugs. “Who knows?”

Gabriel exhales sharply. “Rest well. And keep searching. If I can’t leave the palace, I will keep my eye on you.”

“With a threat like that, I will take my sweet time.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen, but he takes back his composure and pockets the stone. He says nothing as he turns and leaves Jesse with an aching heart that believes it won’t beat again until morning.


End file.
